Bella's Brothers
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Who are these strange people at the door? Are they really what they say they are? What does this have to do with Bella? The Cullens are about to go on adventure on a new world where Bella can save the world. ADOPTED From ?
1. Unexpected Vistors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's pov**

I was finally home. After five hours of shopping with Alice, I could use a distraction from the boredom that clouded me. I was happy that Edward had returned from his hunting trip, I hadn't seen him in three days.

"Hello, love," he called when I walked in. I didn't answer, just walked up to him and kissed his perfect lips. Alice cleared her throat.

"What. Alice?" asked an annoyed Edward.

"Oh nothing just thought you would be interested in our visitors" she answered.

"But it seems like you're not interested, so you can get back to your _things._"

Edward sat still for a minute, and then smiled.

"Humans, probably one of Nessie's friends or something,"

"What are they thinking?" I asked. He thought for another minute.

"It is strange what they are thinking," he answered, confused, "Their excited to see Bella, and can't wait to meet her family." Everyone was listening now. "But they're not human as I thought. But I can't hear them much it's like Bella but softer and they are like the werewolves too, it's weird." There was silence.

"Bella doesn't know any werewolves other than Jake and the pack from the Volturi attack last winter. Why would they be excited to meet her and her new family?" Carlisle asked himself, though I wasn't really paying much attention.

This was unusual.

"How much longer till they arrive, Alice?" I asked.

"Five seconds" she whispered. She was right, of course. Five seconds later there was a soft knock at the door.

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	2. I Have Brothers?

**Bella's POV**

Everyone froze. "Hello?" asked one of the 2 young boys, "Is this the Cullen's residence? Could I talk to you?" the boy asked Edward who went to answer the door.

"Yes this is. What do you want?" he asked quietly. The strangers were beautiful, like vampires. Their hair was the same colour as me but a bit darker. Their eyes were bright blue eyes like Nessie's but Nessie's is a more aqua because of Edward.

"My name is Nathanial Wolff and this is my twin brother Alex Wolff. Is Isabella Swan here?" I saw Edward's surprised expression.

"Um, Bella Cullen actually," I whispered.

"Bella? We talked to Charlie; he said you lived here now. I don't know how to explain this-" he hesitated, "-we are your brothers."

"I have no brothers, I'm the only child," I said angrily.

"Yes, you do. Please let me explain," said Nate.

"We were triplets. Our parents were Erin McLean and Thomas Wolff. They put us up for adoption.

Renee and Charlie chose you because you look like them, they could have been your biological parents. That would be why they didn't tell you that you were adopted.

Eventually they would have forgotten as well. They truly believed you were theirs." That would explain why Edward didn't see them think about me being adopted. If that is who was I?

"Our adoptive parents, however, looked nothing like us. They told us the truth as soon as we were able to understand. After they died a few months ago, we decided to look for you. It took us a while, but we eventually found you." That story seemed logical enough.

"How are you all triplets when Bella looks 17 or 18 and you both look 10 and 14?" asked Carlisle, the one always asking questions.

"Well one day when Alex was 10 he got really upset because some kids started to bully and he phased in like into a werewolf yer were werewolves and so is Bella, ok back to the story yer and the weather started to go haywire. The wind started to pick up it started to rain and water, fire and big bits of earth were flouting around his werewolf form while

he was in midair and one day when I was 14 I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with my best friend and everything that happened with Alex happened again but it happened more stronger and I had little control over my own powers but if wasn't for Alex I would of killed someone."

"Wow" Jasper said in shock still like everyone else, "So what are you exactly?"

"We are half werewolves and half wizards but Bella is half werewolf half witch but since she is a vampire now she has this weird mix of them all put together." Everyone was silent then.


	3. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
